This clinical study will compare the new formulation of Similac with Iron (SWI) to the current powdered form of SWI. A controlled, randomized, crossover study will be conducted in thirty healthy, term infants. Key outcome variables of the crossover study (indications of tolerance and mixability characteristics) will be analyzed using statistical crossover techniques with either analysis of variance or non-parametric techniques.